


are you smelling this shit (eau de resistance)

by vandoorne



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: jinyoung is the son of a korean business tycoon, poised to take over the family business. jaebum is a anti-japanese reistance member. this is korea on the eve of world war ii and they really, really should not be together.





	are you smelling this shit (eau de resistance)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by fall out boy's stay frosty royal milk tea.

This is not what Park Jinyoung should be doing.

'Jinyoung,' Jaebum groans, before dipping his head down to kiss Jinyoung on the lips. He has one hand cupping Jinyoung's neck, the other propping himself up above Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung arches up against Jaebum. He needs more than this. Needs more than just a kiss and Jaebum knows it but Jaebum is taking his time, going slow. Kissing him, tongue slipping into his mouth to taste him, then pulling back again, to look at him, cheeks flushed, eyes clouding in desire. He fists a hand in Jaebum's shirt, pulling him back in, and Jaebum looks down at him, grinning.

'In a hurry to go somewhere, Jinyoung-sshi?' Jaebum asks, teasing.

' _Jaebum_ ,' Jinyoung gasps, voice shaky. He is in no hurry to go anywhere. They are here in Seoul, in a hotel, the heat is sweltering and buckets of ice in the room can never seem cool enough.

'We have all the time in the world,' Jaebum says, chuckling, and he leans in to kiss Jinyoung again, infuriatingly slow.

 _We do not_ , is what Jinyoung wants to say. But he shoves the words down his throat, lets himself choke on them. Time is the last thing they have, really. He knows what Jaebum is planning, he has _ears_ to listen. Jaebum has not been exactly discreet about his activities. Engineering student in university by day, anti-Japanese resistance member by night.

Honestly, Jinyoung does not even know what he had been expecting. When he had first met Im Jaebum, it had been in the worst of situations. Jaebum had been roughed up by a Japanese officer, who turned out to be one of Jinyoung's friends from his time spent in Shanghai. Those years going to school, learning Japanese, English and a mix of other languages from children gathered from all over in the Pearl of the Orient. Jaebum had spat at him afterwards, had called him a traitor. And now they have come to this.

'Come on,' Jinyoung says. He reaches for his shirt, fumbling with the buttons, and Jaebum pushes his hand away.

'Let me.' Jaebum presses kisses to Jinyoung's jaw, then down his neck, down to where Jinyoung's neck meets his shoulder. He licks just above his collarbone, sucking a bruise into his skin, and Jinyoung groans, leading Jaebum to repeat the action again, marking him.

Jinyoung wants more. Wants Jaebum to touch him elsewhere, his erection uncomfortable in his trousers but Jaebum intends to take this slow, intends to take his time when time is the last thing they have.

Or maybe... No. _No_.

Jinyoung stills underneath Jaebum, not reacting when Jaebum finally unbuttons his shirt completely, parting the material to reveal bare skin.

Jaebum frowns. 'Jinyoung?'

Jinyoung should say something. He should ask _Is there something planned for tomorrow? Is that why you are taking your time, whisking me away to some hotel with a decent semblance of privacy way above your budget? Because there is the likelihood that you are going to be killed by some Japanese officer tomorrow when you do something incredibly stupid?_ but it would ruin everything, right? And does he even have the right to ruin this moment? If Jaebum never comes back then he will be left with nothing.

Then again, it is not as if Jinyoung is not used to being left with nothing. Being left in Shanghai, with his mother. Then his mother leaving him in London. Well, London had been... Enlightening, to say the least. And to be honest, Jinyoung had hoped to never return. Never mind that London had not been particularly accepting, nor had they been particularly kind. At the very least, he had been someone he had wanted to be. He had not needed to be Park Jinyoung junior, son of one of the most influential tycoons in Korea. Most likely to succeed his father, but had been sent away for reasons unknown. Probably to study, and to be able to come back and butter up the Japanese even more for more concessions.

Jinyoung hates the rumours. He hates everything people had said about him, still has to say about him and for a while in the beginning, Jaebum had been the same. It was hard for Jinyoung, really. How do you feel that Seoul is your home, that Korea is your homeland and you should fight for her freedom when honestly, Korea is a place you have hardly ever known? But no one gets that, not even Jaebum, after all this while. Jaebum, with the fire burning in his eyes when he talks about removing the Japanese fom Korea, stopping the exploitation of the people here. Jinyoung loves watching him, really. He believes so wholeheartedly, so earnestly in his cause, and all Jinyoung can do is to watch and nod because he will never feel that way about anywhere. Not Shanghai, not London, and certainly not Korea.

(But oh, he will feel that way about Jaebum. Jaebum, long limbs and sharp features and milky pale skin, teeth sharp like fangs that hints at a threat when he grins wide, his almond shaped eyes that always crinkle up when he smiles. Jaebum, with his rough words but gentle caresses, and he honestly has no idea why Jaebum even wants him when he cannot even know for sure if Jinyoung is not a Japanese collaborator.)

'Hurry up,' Jinyoung demands, impatient. He threads his fingers through Jaebum's hair, pushes his head down and he cries out when Jaebum bites down hard on one nipple. One hand finds its way to his other nipple, tweaking, pinching, pulling. Just the way Jinyoung likes it, that grey area between pain and pleasure. 'I need more,' he arches his hips, hoping to grind against Jaebum but Jaebum is having none of it.

'So impatient,' Jaebum laughs against Jinyoung's skin. His hand slips lower now, cupping Jinyoung's erection through his trousers and Jinyoung lets out a cry of frustration when Jaebum removes his hand. 'If you come too quickly, this will all be over, and I have no intention of finishing this any time soon.'

Jinyoung swallows hard. Deliberately, knowing that Jaebum's eyes will be transfixed on how his adam's apple bobs up and down when he swallows. Knows that Jaebum will inevitably think of how one night, Jinyoung had gotten on his knees and crawled under Jaebum's desk and sucked him off as he had planned an attack on a Japanese army convoy, and had gotten up in between Jaebum's legs to show him, lips smeared with white and he had swallowed. But Jaebum's resolve does not crumble, he continues to pay Jinyoung's cock no heed, and Jinyoung growls in frustration.

Truth is, Jinyoung has no intention of letting Jaebum leave any time soon. As much as his body craves release, he does not want Jaebum to leave. Marching to a certain death. Is he a coward? Possibly. But what does he know of patriotism anyway? How can he feel loyal to a country he does not even know? When he speaks Korean, he is aware of the judgement that sits quietly in the mouths of others, just waiting to pounce and attack his pronunciation or choice of words. He does not even know how to put on his hanbok correctly, and kimchi still tastes weird on his tongue. Too spicy, nothing like what he has been used to in the past few years. Some part of him feels that he does not deserve to call himself Korean, but in that case, what does he deserve then? He is not Shanghainese. He is no Londoner. If anything, he is an empty shell masquerading as a Korean man. And Jaebum had said that if he simply spent more time in Korea, he would be able to fall in love with it. To be able to make Korea his home. But the only thing Jinyoung had fallen in love with in Korea had been Jaebum, and there is little else for him to love here, not when he still yearns for his old life.

When Jaebum finally unfastens Jinyoung's trousers, pulling his clothes down to free his cock, already wet and leaking with pre-come, Jinyoung almost sobs in relief.

'Look at you,' Jaebum says, voice reverent. 'I could look at you all day. All night. Forever. Did you get this way for me?' Jaebum smiles, and it is that lovely lopsided grin that melts Jinyoung's heart.

'All for you,' Jinyoung replies, tongue thick in his mouth. _I would give anything for you_ , he thinks. Who cares if his father is working with the Japanese. And then an old memory surfaces in his head, unbidden. He thinks of his grandfather, thrown to the ground and beaten harshly when he had so as much spoken up to the Japanese. No, they have to continue collaborating. There is no escape. And to think that Jinyoung being sent abroad had been his only chance of staying away, and yet his own mother had summoned him to return for the express purpose of succeeding his father's position. The eldest, the first born of the first wife. He should take over the reins, even if the last thing he wants is to be a collaborator.

(Years later people will judge, and the last thing Jinyoung wants is to end up on the wrong side of history. That is, if he even manages to go down in history.)

Jaebum leans in, wrapping a hand around Jinyoung's cock. He presses a kiss to Jinyoung's leaking slit, tongue lapping at the fluids and it takes all of Jinyoung's self-control not to thrust into his mouth. Jaebum places a hand on Jinyoung's bare hip, holding him down, and his touch almost sets Jinyoung on fire. 'Are we still good to go?'

'Jaebum,' Jinyoung barely manages. He spreads his thighs as wide as he can, arching his body up in as obscene a manner as possible. 'Fuck me,' he orders.

_While you are still here with me, take me. Let me be yours tonight, away from the rest of the world. In this hotel room we are nothing more than lovers. I am not going to be selling my soul for my father and his company. You are not going to wage war for something I will never understand._

Jaebum laughs, fumbling with his clothes in such a hurry that he almost falls on to Jinyoung.

Later on, when they are lying together, bodies covered in a sheen of sweat, Jaebum drapes an arm over Jinyoung and pulls him closer.

'I love you,' Jaebum says, voice quiet. It is the first time Jinyoung has ever heard him saying, and he freezes beside Jaebum. 'And I just want to tell you that—'

'I love you too,' Jinyoung replies, cutting him off hurriedly. 'We'll see each other again soon, right?'

Jaebum's only reply is a kiss on Jinyoung's forehead.


End file.
